Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja/Fan Art
center|600px|link= Witamy na Fan Art! Trafiłeś/aś na stronę poświęconą działalności artystycznej związanej z serialami i filmami Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja! Jeśli masz coś ciekawego do pokazania społeczności fanów Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja, jest to strona właśnie dla Ciebie! Jeśli chcesz wstawić tekst, swoją pracę lub pracę z opisami, lub cokolwiek innego: *Utwórz nową sekcję za pomocą Nagłówka 2. #Nazwij odpowiednio swoją sekcję (preferujemy nazwać ją swoim nick'iem). #Możesz w nowym akapicie wstawić tekst lub krótko opisać swoją działalność. #Aby dodać zdjęcia/filmy, utwórz galerię i wstaw grafiki. #Podpisz się, jakkolwiek chcesz. Możesz użyć podpisu Wikii, wciskając dwukrotnie klawisz na lewo od 1 z wciśniętym jednocześnie klawiszem Shift (~~ ~~) #Nie wolno zmieniać opisów i grafik innych użytkowników, kasowania i modyfikowania dodanych przez nich treści, dodawania treści wulgarnych, wandalizmu itd. W przypadku naruszeń zarówno strona, jak i "wandal" zostaną zablokowani. #Zamieszczać można tylko swoje własne prace. Nie wolno kopiować cudzych treści z Internetu i podpisywać ich własnym nazwiskiem/etykietą. W razie złamania tej zasady, prace te zostaną usunięte a użytkownik który je dodał, zostanie zablokowany. #W razie problemów/pytań proszę o pozostawienie wiadomości na tablicy administratorki. FluttershyPets SRMFF (pencil) by Kama.jpg Mellinda DSC 0187.jpg DSC 0186.jpg DSC 0184.jpg DSC 0185.jpg DSC 0183.jpg DSC 0182.jpg DSC 0181.jpg DSC 0180.jpg DSC 0179.jpg DSC 0178.jpg DSC 0176.jpg DSC 0191.jpg DSC 0216.jpg Mezcaal.jpg Renet 2003.jpg Humanistaa 20150330_174506.jpg 20150330_174420.jpg 20150403 211355.jpg 20150405 164038.jpg 20150407_133710.jpg|Nieprzytomny Mikey Okeana DSC00153 lol.jpg DSC00164.jpg DSC00169.jpg DSC00202.jpg DSC00206.jpg DSC00210.jpg DSC00219.jpg DSC00226.jpg DSC00229.jpg DSC00232.jpg DSC00287.jpg DSC00288.jpg DSC00292.jpg DSC00305.jpg DSC00336.jpg DSC00339.jpg DSC00348.jpg DSC00363.jpg DSC00385.jpg DSC00403.jpg DSC00401.jpg Apriltello x3.png DSC00514.jpg Amikaa Sam.jpg Samcia Zając x3.png Mikey z pizzą xD wyzwanie od Iravu.png Zasweterkowane Leosie.jpg Zasweterkowane Raphusie x3.jpg Arnext Mikey złapany.jpg Mikey z ninja,mi.jpg Mikey kotek.jpg April w przebraniu.jpg Leo w bluzie.jpg Żółwie techno.jpg Wyzwanie Iravu,.jpg|Wyzwanie od Iravu Donie zając.jpg ninjara.jpg Tmnt mlp.jpg My szkice.jpg Wyzwanie 2.jpg Wyzwanie 1.jpg Dla Iravu.jpg Zdjęcie-0148.jpg Donipril.jpg Lodikity.jpg Leo'.jpg DSC00448.jpg Donnie z wilkełem dla Wilczka.jpg Wymiar x-Mikey....jpg Wilczyca 360 DSCN0292.jpg DSCN0295.JPG|Och, tyle godzin na coś się zdały jaki on jest cute następny będzie Donni DSCN0300.JPG DSCN0306.JPG DSCN0657 (2).jpg DSCN1016.jpg Rusmina PICT0295.JPG PICT0296.JPG JustineTMNT Leo.jpg|Leo był stworzony dla mojego kolegi na DA TMNT-LeoBear|link=http://justinetmntlover.deviantart.com/art/Leo-for-TMNT-LeoBear-551418195 Yukyu.jpeg Ghjukuy.PNG Ftkiy.jpeg Przechwytywanie.PNG jkljkg.PNG|Zawstydzony Donnie u9p8.jpeg kiopi.jpeg 123.jpeg 1.PNG 2.PNG Nrh3.jpeg TMNT chibi in love- paint.png|Nasze słodkie żółwiki :3- Chciałam spróbować swoich sił na paint'cie C: Tak, to narysowałam na paincie 123456789.jpeg|Widzicie jak was kocham?! Odważyłam się poszukać w moich szafkach mojego pierwszego rysunku z TMNT :3 Kto pamięta tą scenkę "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Justine.jpeg Justine2.png Raphael2.jpg Raph's son2.jpg Aishinsui Cz 1 rozdział 2.jpg Renet.jpg|Renet według mnie Cz1rozdział 5.jpg|April w zmutowanej postaci. Cz 2 rozdział 1.jpg Cz 2 rozdział 2.jpg 2015-07-21 17.27.21.jpg|Ja w drużynie Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja Cz.2 rozdział 5.jpg 2015-08-02 12.24.48.jpg 2015-08-02 16.30.26.jpg 2015-08-03 12.00.06.jpg Cz .2 rodział 6.jpg Cz 2 rozdział 6.jpg 2015-08-13 18.11.44.jpg|Malutka Miva 2015-08-22 17.03.24.jpg|''"Sobotni grill"'' 2015-08-23 13 5.jpg|'':Szaleństwo na lodzie"'' 2015-08-24 13.00.22.jpg|''Kłótnia i miłość w blasku księżyca'' 2015-08-24 21.23.20.jpg|''" Arneox i Pizzerina"'' 2015-08-26 17.56.39.jpg|''"Jedna, ostatnia walka"'' 2015-08-27 11.42.17.jpg|''" Nowe stroje, nowa April, nowa misja"'' 2015-09-06 14.36.05.jpg 2015-09-25 18.16.51.jpg|''"Raphael vs. Neuro"'' 2015-10-14 14.07.53.jpg 2015-10-23 19.09.22.jpg 2015-10-24 19.12.28.jpg 2015-11-15 13.28.30.jpg Święta.png Przechwytywanieb.PNG D i a.PNG Leo i Karai.jpg Jtyjy.PNG LukaPL 20151010 125709.jpg|Mój pierwszy art z żółwi x3 Równowaga.PNG|Zabawa w paincie webcam-toy-foto1(3).jpg Obraz.jpg ŻółwieŚwięta.JPG|Święta 2015 xD JaiRaph.png Obrazeczek 001.jpg Leon.jpg|Leon. Nie "Leo" Teenagera202 Kategoria:Fanon